1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to lottery games and more specifically to a lottery game a capped jackpot and a growing raffle prize.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lottery games that draw fixed numbers from a set of numbers are well-known, with one example the common game of “FANTASY 5,” in which a player chooses five (5) numbers from 1 to 39. If the five numbers chosen by the player match the five numbers selected by the lottery authority, the player wins the jackpot. If there is no winner, the jackpot is rolled over and added to the prize for the next drawing. Prizes will also be awarded to partial matches.
It may take several drawings until someone matches all the numbers and wins the jackpot. When the jackpot is small and no one wins for several weeks, the public may lose interest on the game. Therefore, it is desirable to have a lottery game that consistently attracts player's attention, even though the ultimate jackpot may not be very large, and it is to such a lottery game the present invention is primarily directed.